I'm In Love, With You
by Mickie15
Summary: Zoe and Takuya have always been the best of friends. But Zoe has feelings for Takuya and he has no clue, she's afaid that Takuya doesnt like her back. so she kept it a secret , until she reveals her feelings for him...willl takuya feel the same way? Who knows read and find out what happens! Please review.. ;)


**A/N Hi everybody as you can see I deleted The potential break up and we are meant to be because I really didn't have any clue where I was heading, like I didn't have ideas to continue since it was no ones favorite I thought it was k to delete it ;)**** anyways I decide to bring back _I love you, best friend _;) this time I changed everything even the name it is now called _I'm in love with you_. I had made an outline so I will continue this story . This chapter will be different. Hope you like it everybody :D please review and tell me what you think.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Our first kiss**

_**Zoe's POV:**_

Has love ever taken you by surprise? You know, like, when you found yourself falling for the one person that you never thought possible? Well, it's happened to me and it actually happen this Saturday.

It was Saturday afternoon at my house, my best friend Takuya and I were just finishing up a project that we had to finish for health class tomorrow. We been working on it for 3 days before the due date, and now we've been stressing out on it all weekend.

"Done." I exclaimed happily it too like 4 hours but is finally done. " I am never ever going to do extra credit every again."

"You can say that again..." Takuya said. I stood up from the ground and laid down on my bed; Takuya followed. There was a silence in the room, until Takuya spoke.

"So... what do we do now?" Takuya asked as I shrugged. It was 5:30pm and now their was _nothing_ to do for the time remaining.

"Now I'm _really_ bored... Before, we were stressing out on that long project, and now... we're lying here, on my bed, looking like we have no lives... when we actually do! This is just sad." I respond looking on the plain white ceiling.

We laid their completely bored of our minds. " I'm hungryyyy!" I heard Takuya whined, I smiled.

" Want to get some food at the pizza's place?" I suggested.

"Nah, my legs couldn't move since we sat on the ground all day." He said.

"Then want me to make flavor milk for us and I saw my mom buy a box of cookies, we can drink milk while eating cookies." I turn towards Takuya, he just gave me a dumb look, and a small pout. I couldn't help but to laugh, I loved that face of his. It was cute. I started to feel good; it's been a while since I actually felt…happy. And to think, it just took a stupid pout from my best friend. I playfully smacked him on the side of his arm as I got off of my bed.

"Okay, okay, I'll make us some. Don't touch anything when I'm gone okay," I said, as left the room.

" Okay your highness." he joked.

* * *

Takuya's POV:

I got off Zoe's bed, I started to looked around and blinked. _"Hm," _I thought, surprised, _" I didn't notice that her room is so organized and clean , even hers is better than mine. Mine is all messy and dirty." _I slowly walked around.

Then I felt something round on the bottom of my shoe, I took off my shoe so I can find out what it was. Once I took off my shoe , I completely lost my balance. Causing me to fell backwards hitting Zoe's drawer.

I looked up, my eyes grew wide. The stack of books on her drawer crumbled down. Pushing myself up, I skidded towards the box and grabbed it just in time before it hit the ground. I almost grinned in pride. That is, before I looked at the mess I just made. Books were scattered everywhere, and her lamp was pushed down. Oh no, Zoe is going to freak out when she sees all of this.

"So much for not touching anything ," I whispered sarcastically, rubbing my head, " I have to pick all this stuff back before, Zoe comes back."

Suddenly, I heard the noise of the blender stop. "Takuya, is everything okay?" I heard Zoe yelled from downstairs. " I heard noises."

Oh crap say something quick "E-everything's fine!" I shouted back nervously , "Don't panic!" I said to myself. The blender went back on, but knowing Zoe, she was going to be there any second now.

I quickly got up and gathered all the books that were scattered on the floor. I piled the books as neatly and fast as I can. I looked around to see if I forgot any books, and realizing that there was none. I then rushed towards the bed and sat down, I let out a quick deep breathe in relief.

I then spotted a book next to the door, I must of forgot one. I went to get it and stared at it funny, It was a purple book. I turned it over.

"Zoe's…diary no way?" I whispered, I didn't think that Zoe was the type of girl who keeps a diary. I should open it, I was about to open it when I heard footsteps. She was turning the door knob.

Panicking, and while keeping eye on the door, I stuffed the diary in some bag near her drawer. I figured that since there were many bags near her drawer, she'll just think it fell in there by mistake. I sat on the floor pretending calm and cool, she then open the door.

"Heeey, Zoe," I said, grinning awkwardly, scratching the back of my neck in sudden tension.

Zoe raised a one eye brow, "What did you do?"

"W-what N-nothing why!" I said sounding a bit panicky.

"Okkkay?" she looked like she wasn't convinced.

"Wow, Zoe! Those look great. Let's go eat now, I'm starving! We haven't eaten at all today." I said as I took the glass of milk from her hand.

I smiled at her but she just gave me odd look, I hope she wont keep asking about the noise…

* * *

Zoe's POV:

I sat next to him, as I grabbed a cookie from the box. " So…have you asked anyone to the firework festival yet?" I asked while taking a bit of my chocolate chip cookie.

" Yeah, I asked Alice to go with me." he answered as he took a sip of his chocolate milk, I frowned. " What about you have you asked anyone?"

" No I'm not going." I respond, I didn't want to go specially because I don't want to see Takuya and Alice together having fun while I just sit on the bench like a idiot.

" Why not? I'm going to miss you if you don't go." he quickly respond.

I then looked up at Takuya , I felt my face grow warmer as I stared. I was touched by his sweet words, I was happy that I had somebody who cared that much about me ; somebody who was my best friend.

"So your going to the festival right ?" he asked, as he held out a cookie towards me, " Because if you don't go I wont go not with you."

My heart started beating like crazy when he said that. "Okay I'll go for you," I said shyly, as I took a sip of strawberry milk. But not to happy that Takuya and Alice going together.

I looked up towards Takuya again, who was also fidgeting around with his cookie. He then smiled at me causing me to feel a bit nervous. I looked down, I didn't what Takuya to see me blushing.

I felt a cookie get shoved against my lips from under my face, I raised up my head. I saw Takuya softly chuckle and gave me an innocent smile.

"It really suits you, Zoe," he laughed, as he took another cookie from the box and tossed it up and down in his hand. He took a bite and laughed. "You look really-mmph!"

I grabbed the cookie when it was in the air, and jabbed it into his mouth. Lucky he talks a lot; makes it easier for the cookie to shut him up. I started to grinned evilly as I wiped my hands on his shirt.

"Looks who's talking," I smiled.

He just smirked evilly, I know that he was going to get payback. So I immediately stood up. "Takuya! don't you dare get close to me or I'll throw this milk at you!" I warned him as I threw my milk towards him, it splash on top him. " Oh my god! I'm so sorry, I thought you move so I threw it so sorry." I covered my face with my arms in self defense in case of a drink war. Takuya was now moving. I braced myself, i felt his presence get close. Really close.

"T-Takuya! haha s-s-stop! haha T-Takuya! !" I laughed, I realized that he was tickling me. He grabbed me and gently place me on the ground tickling me. I was trying to push him off, "Y-You win! haha! Stop!"

I was super ticklish, which made this an automatic win for Takuya. "You asked for this." Takuya laughed.

I laughed uncontrollably as I struggled to wiggle out of his grip. As hard as I could, I pushed against his grip, causing him to lean back. Seeing that it was working, victory! I was about to tickle him but once I saw his brown eyes I completely melt.

I felt my body slowly fall towards his, with his hands still gripped on my arms. Our eyes remained locked, I held my body slightly above his with my grip now on Takuya's arms. It was awkward position , no one moved.

Takuya and me were catching our breath from all the laughing, the room suddenly became quiet ,no noise were present except the sound of us breathing, and our heart beating rapidly.

I was completely lost when I stared at his eyes, I was literally face to face with my best friend, I was hopelessly in love with him. I felt my face become warm as Takuya continued to stare into my eyes, steadily breathing.

"You look beautiful Zoe," Takuya whispered.

My emotions crashed, I could no longer in control of my feelings for him. I slowly closed my eyes and moved my face closer to his. My face inched in closer, and closer. I then felt his calm, warm breathing hit against my lips. Before he was even able to blink…I kissed him.

My lips softly pressed against his own, suddenly feeling my stomach with butterflies I never felt this way before. My lips gradually kissed his, I could feel him kissing me back just as lovingly. I felt…great. Everything just seemed perfect, I was finally kissing her best friend. And he was kissing me back…

**~END OF CHAPTER~**

**OMG they finally kissed :D I hope you like it….Until next time. * Don't forget to review.**


End file.
